


Abduction.

by Mindlessselfindulgence



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Crazy Rin, Kidnapping, M/M, au never met before, poor Makoto, we don't like him in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindlessselfindulgence/pseuds/Mindlessselfindulgence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto felt like Nanase was the sea, a sea the colour of his eyes and as constant as his gaze. Makoto knew then, that he would drown. </p>
<p>This is not a love story, this is real life.</p>
<p>If more questions go to title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> May add to tags.

Makoto was from a privileged family, the heir to the business 'Iwatobi.' However used he was to a life of luxury, he was definitely not cut out for the CEO job - as he knew every time his father frowned at him. More fitting were his younger siblings Ran and Ren, even at the age of 16. Ran was ambitious, determined and disgustingly persuasive; while ren was creative, full of initiative and a head filled with numbers and statistics. Makoto bore no ill feelings towards either of them, in fact he was happy for them. He was in the last year of his history degree and loved it. Loved the lectures and reading, loved his many friends - even enjoyed the parties he went to, if only to laugh at his drunk friends from the sober sidelines and take them afterwards. One regret would've been that he would've like to live in a house with his friends, away from his parents but his father would not hear of it. Now don't be misled, Mr Tachibana was not a cruel man nor a bad father; he was (arguably) overprotective, and large profits and responsibilities had made his face more taut than before but these were just the burdens that came with success. 

Makoto also loved most things cute, especially cats; mochas and other sweet treats, jogging and swimming (pool only). 

So as you can see Makoto led an uneventful life, was a completely normal, if overly generous, person. 

Up until that day. 

It was a warmish Sunday morning and Makoto was off to meet some friends at a local coffee shop, then maybe accompany his friends to the record shop, not that he'd ever cared much for them, then go to theirs and watch a film with some hot chocolate. 

These were replaced by a screech of tires and much manhandling. As Makoto passed the alley way a large black van pulled up beside him, the door flew opened and five pairs of hands grabbed him. Makoto was so shocked he only had time to let out a small yelp as he was dragged inside. Presently he was punched in the stomach and blindfolded as he keeled over from the sudden pain. Brusquely his pockets were searched and he felt the crunch of his phone as it was stamped on three times. He felt a butt of a gun slam across his jaw before coarse rope was tied tightly around his wrists. The driver pulled out quickly and drove without abandon, leaving Makoto to the mercy of many bumps that caused his legs to fly up while men say either side of him, not allowing his torso any leeway. 

Makoto was so shocked he did not cry, save a few tears of pain, nor did he say anything just opened and closed his mouth helplessly. 

A grinning voice spoke from in front of him, 'we're sorry for the rough treatment Tachibana-San but it's nothing personal. It's just .... Business." 

The last word was a shrill laugh that made Makoto wince. 

"Ha!" The voice continued, "we haven't even gagged him and he hasn't said a word. Like a tame puppy." Makoto shuddered as he felt a thin,cold finger stroke his cheek. "Maybe you'll get a treat if you behave. Puppy." 

Makoto said nothing, just repeated the same phrase in his head: it's alright, it's alright. At this point his clenched jaw was so tight it ached. 

Makoto had no idea how long it was before they arrived but the second they pushed him out the van, he fell to his knees ungracefully and threw up. He heard laughter behind him. Makoto had tears in his eyes from the gross bile in his throat, the tight blindfold, that man and the fact he'd been kidnapped. Kidnapped. It's the perfect word, he thought, I'm as helpless and unknowing as a kid. They've taken my freedom and I have no idea what is going to happen to me next.  
But why? Well obviously Makoto new there were bad people, greedy people, desperate people and that he was from a rich, renown family but he still struggled to fathom the idea he'd been abducted. It's the thing you see in the news but always imagine happening to other people or have nightmares about - in fact isn't having a nightmare making it less believable, it's just a dream. Makoto wondered how much planning had gone into this, it's not a spur of the moment thing nor would they just see him. How'd they even know what he looked like? 

As all these thoughts enveloped him he had still not got up. People were murmuring around him and a man, not the voice-man, this one had coarser, larger hands - worker's hands - grabbed his arm and pulled him up before disappearing, leaving Makoto so unbalanced he almost fell over again. 

'Okay, okay Sou, calm down, we'll bring him inside. No one'll see us here anyway." The shrill voice gleefully, obviously still full of excitement from this whole experience. 

He got a huff from who Makoto supposed must be 'Sou' and two strong men grabbed his arms and half-walked, half-dragged him forwards. This time when they got inside and they threw him down he did not land so well as before and sat/lay there heaving. The floor was a rough and dirty carpet. Digging his fingers into it, Makoto checked the reality of this nightmarish-morning. Oh how he wished it weren't real. 

Suddenly a hush fell over the men, Makoto could tell someone of importance or their leader had arrived through the change in atmosphere but he did not tense up nor look up; instead he carried on breathing and hurting. He would not acknowledge this man, who'd put him through this pain, he would show him no respect nor fear. Not until he beat it out of him - a prospect all to real. 

'Remove his blindfold.' Came a cold, calm voice. 

Makoto felt a numbness overtake his body as the man spoke. It was not just fear of what that cold voice would do to him, nor the casualness in his voice for calm was not the right word. Indifferent. Complete indifference is what Makoto had heard, the professionalism and detachment of that voice scared him. The voice spoke evenly, creating a surreal place that lacked time. The voice was lacking, so so lacking that maybe, in a different situation Makoto would have pitied this man, all he felt now was fear. 

His blindfold fell off his face but Makoto had scrunched his eyes closed. Time stood still. Finally Makoto could not hold on any longer and his eyes fluttered open, he squinted because of the sudden light. Once his vision focused he looked up to see himself in a large warehouse-like house but on the stairs stood a young, slim and attractive man. He was dressed in a black suit but Makoto's eyes were drawn to the man's eyes. They were a clear blue, cold and calculating. They stared at each other. 

Makoto wretched once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've added a little bit and corrected some typos on the previous chapter, nothing important so you don't have to reread it. I won't do that in the future (add bits in after posting) and I'm trying to get into the habit of proof reading my work. Enjoy.

Makoto's throat burned and he stayed on all fours staring at the ground. A pale man with red hair tied up in a bun and a hoop hanging out of his left ear came and kicked him in the stomach, causing him to roll over and narrowly avoid rolling in his own sick. "I didn't realise he would be so weak, especially at that size.' He said with a familiar voice. 

Makoto felt a sick feeling in his stomach as he recognised the voice and stared up at his cruel grin and long fingers. Makoto was slightly surprised at it being a smaller man not one of the countless tall, strong men. The man smiled down at him and Makoto was no longer surprised, that smile was tinted with cruelty and his lips too similar to the colour of blood. 

"Control yourself Rin. He must be slightly presentable when we return him." Said the man, not taking his eyes of Makoto. 

"Goodbye puppy," and Rin subsided and with a last look at Makoto fell back into rank. 

"Nanase-San." A man of similar build to Makoto stepped forward. He had dark brown hair and eyes a rare but beautiful turquoise, more so if they shined. A life of violence and breaking things had dulled the colour. Despite his curt tone he seemed one of the safest people in the room. "When shall we send the ransom note?" 

Nanase was quiet for a moment. "Tomorrow. Give him time to stew. Speaking of stew, you're early. I'll finish my lunch." 

There was a low buzz of confusion in the crowd behind Makoto. It was the man already forward who spoke up, "what shall we do with....?" His voice trailed away. 

Nanase gave an empty snort, "leave him. Where can he go? What can he do?" He began to turn but stopped, "and when I say leave him I mean it. Yamazaki, look after Rin."

Rin started to protest but Nanase had already started walking up the stairs. Yamazaki nodded and walked towards Rin, "'look after?' Tsk, I'm the one who brought you in Sousuke. Don't worry, don't worry! Just kidding. Let's go." 

So this was 'Sou' Makoto thought as he halfheartedly whacked Rin over the head and they started walking away. Everyone started walking away, no one did anything to him, didn't even look at him. Suddenly he was alone and he was throat clenched as he was swallowed by loneliness. Lunch, how could so little time have gone by yet so much had changed. Makoto's bottom lip trembled as his mind came up with horrifying and graphic scenes of what might happen next. At that moment he hated himself, hated how weak he truly was. 

The anger that overtook him gave him strength and he stumbled to his feet. The warehouse was well done and symmetrical, excluding the large door he'd entered through there were four identical, smaller doors. Vainly Makoto stumbled towards the front door, predictably it did not open. Turning he chose the furthest door on the left. Unlocked he walked through it and leaned against the wall of the corridor he had now entered, catching his breath. He struggled on, eyes flitting everywhere, taking in paintings, sculptures. Stolen, Makoto thought. Maybe it was because they were thugs or maybe because he couldn't stomach the idea of a wealthy person committing such a crime, what reason did they have? Fun? Makoto shuddered as those cold eyes flashed in his mind, he had felt naked in that moment. 

He was passing some stairs when too men appeared and Makoto froze, they glanced at him, sniggered and carried on as if they'd seen nothing. Makoto's spirit left him once again and he hurried into another corridor only to sink to the ground, his head falling between his knees. 

He did not know how long he'd spent sitting their, focussing on his breathing but some time later he was dragged to his feet and this time tear tracks littered his face. He was brought up the stairs Nanase had been on into a grand dining hall with a long dark oak table. It was obviously a good place but damp was all over the walls creating an almost gothic atmosphere, if this was a film he'd have laughed but these little cliches made the irony all the more bitter. 

He sat on a chair as a man disappeared through some ornate doors. Quickly, he returned explaining 'Nanase-sama' was expecting him. He limped through the doors, before he went through he spotted his reflection in a mirror. He was shocked at how worse for wear he looked, putting aside a bit of sick on the corner of his lip (which he wiped away hurriedly with his knotted wrists) his face was mostly unharmed but he was pale and his eyes wide. He truly was weak he thought, downcast. Not that he'd ever been strong, but Makoto couldn't help but feel embarrassed about his poor show - what a time to be caring about his image. 

He entered the master bedroom to find Nanase, his tie loosened, sitting at a table, swirling his tea preoccupied. He looked up alertly upon Makoto's clumsy entrance. Makoto felt the room became stuffy once he had that calculating eye on him and here there were no distractions. He stood there for what a felt like an age hoping for Nanase to look away or at least offer him a seat. Finally Nanase spoke, "hello Tachibana Makoto. I will call you Makoto. I see our welcome has had quite an effect." Nanase did not ask questions or speak his thoughts, only certainties left his mouth. "I am Nanase Haruka."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much happened in this chapter but next chapter. Don't worry.


	3. Chapter 3

Makoto blanched. Why was he telling him his name? Wasn't that what they did when they were never giving you back? Why was he acting so familiar? So strong? Makoto felt like Nanase was the sea, the colour of his eyes and as constant as his gaze. Makoto knew then, that he would drown. 

Makoto felt he was going to throw up for the third time that day. "Please don't throw up on the carpet or bed." Nanase said unsympathetically, sipping his tea. 

Makoto's eyes widened, surprised at how perceptive he'd been, scared of what else he may have seen. Suddenly Makoto felt faint and wobbled he reached out to the side for a chair to lean on, instead he found only air and fell like a tree trunk, hitting his head hard against the wooden pillar of the four poster bed. Makoto blacked out. 

He woke up to find himself face down on Nanase's bed. Turning, he jjolted up quickly before falling back, hands clutching his head. Rising tentatively, he looked around, surprised to find himself alone. Nanase walked in then, accompanied by Rin. "You're awake. I'll send for someone to escort you to your room. You smell. Take a shower. Then rest." 

Makoto nodded. Rin spoke then, "I wonder when our puppy'll find his voice, Haru." Nanase said nothing and Makoto looked down in shame. Rin continued, "it's a bit pathetic. Disappointing? No, no I'm not surprised."

He stepped forward, blood-red eyes flashing making him look dangerous and mad. Makoto was clever enough to know he should stay away from this one. "Rin." Nanase spoke evenly. 

Rin scuttled back to his master, this time strapping a loose arm around Nanase's shoulder. Nanase did not tense nor change at all, well barely. But Makoto could tell from the irritated way his head turned to the side, away from Rin and the slight narrowing of his eyes, that he did not enjoy the intimacy. 

That was when Makoto found his voice, despite feeling like death, his throat hurting, his eyes drooping; despite being terrified of these people, particularly the two he was in the presence of, despite knowing Rin wouldn't be pleased; that was when Makoto found his voice. "Um, I er," he cleared his throat so it would seem less croaky and whiney, "I don't think Nanase-San is enjoying that. Rin-San." 

Nanase's head span back, glaring defensively at Makoto; trying to work him out. Rin was completely affronted, he stepped forward dangerously (in the process his arm left Nanase, how ironic. This triumph gave Makoto a sliver of energy, allowing a watery smile.). This was a bad move; Rin raised his hand in anger. "Rin." Said red head froze. "Leave. I shall see you tomorrow."

Rin knew better than to protest right now and stormed out. Makoto let out a sigh of relief. Nanase's mouth curved into a smirk, showing the most emotion Makoto had seen. Now it was Makoto's turn to look away. Nanase opened the door slightly to talk to a man waiting outside. "Send a man to take him to his room." He paused before adding. "Lock the door and return the key to me directly. Also send for Yamazaki."

Makoto wondered about Rin and Haru's relationship. Firstly they were on a first name basis, and Yamazaki had proven that wasn't an everyday thing. In fact Makoto was surprised he allowed any of Rin's insolence. Maybe, despite his appearance, he did contain some emotion. Makoto wondered how much influence Rin had. But mostly Makoto couldn't understand why the leader of this gang or yakuza of criminal organisation or whatever you want to call it, a man with such presence and many followers would let Rin touch him like that, if someone had walked in then, who knows who they'd think was in charge. Finally Makoto wondered to what extent Nanase let this happen....

 

 

Nanase spoke suddenly, "Rin can be very useful. And despite what you may think he does what he's told." Nanase paused. "Mostly."

Makoto blushed, scared to think in what detail Makoto could sense his thoughts. But he smiled a bit at Nanase's last comment. Nanase seemed hesitant, deciding whether he should add something or not. Finally he spoke, "moreover, Rin is my oldest friend."

Makoto was taken aback by this confession but felt he should, no wanted to reply to this and hoped, thought that maybe Nanase would reply to that too. But it was cut disappointingly short by the entrance of two men, one being Yamazaki. The other led Makoto away. 

"Goodnight Makoto."

At the door Makoto only nodded, staring at Nanase for as long as he could. He was surprised how easily his name had slipped off the other's tongue.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay

The key in the door clicked loudly. However Makoto did not despair, as Nanase had stated so plainly that afternoon, Makoto could go nowhere; in fact he felt rather relieved, Nanase obviously did not trust Rin completely and he was thankful. Looking around at his living quarters Makoto could tell that though it was no where near as grand as Nanase's he had a spacious, suitable area, much better than he'd expected. Makoto was in a grey, drab room with grey carpets, grey curtains and grey sheets. Makoto moved towards the bathroom, hoping to have a short shower before going to sleep. Bracing himself for more grey Makoto was surprised by the bright, clean and modern bathroom. What caught his eye most was the fact it had both a shower and bath, on either ends of the room. 

Makoto stripped quickly and turned on the shower. Stepping in, he shivered from the sudden cold but was too tired to step out and wait; instead he leaned against the wall and gave his 'eyes a rest.' Makoto grunted when he felt the heat and pushed himself off the wall. After eight minutes of standing under the water he stepped out, knowing it was as clean as he was going to get. He reached out blindly for a towel and used the small thing he found to quickly dry his hair. Flinging it aside he got into bed stark naked and curled into a ball. 

 

"Why, why," Yamazaki said, trying to overcome his anger and frustration, "why have you decided on this. This." Pause. Deep breathe. Continue. "If you don't mind me saying, fucking moronic idea?"

"I want to know..." Haru spoke quietly, not finishing his sentence. 

"Want to know what?" Yamazaki could no longer control his voice and shouted. 

Haru looked up, giving Yamazaki a scolding look. "How he does it." 

Yamazaki tried to speak evenly, massaging his temples, a very painful massage at that. "Are you going to clue me in here? Because just tell me so I don't waste my fucking," Yamazaki's voice rose an octave at that last word, "time on this shit."

"No."

Yamazaki barked a laugh that sounded more like choking. "You've never been interested in anyone, no anything and now you choose a fucking abductee." 

"Don't swear so much. It reduces the significance." He paused, "oh and don't tell Rin. I'll talk to him. It's just business."

"Tell Rin? I'm not crazy." Yamazaki responded as he began to leave. "And I called this easy money," he muttered bitterly as he closed the wooden door behind him. 

"Thank you Yamazaki." Haru said quietly before preparing for bed. 

 

 

Makoto awoke to the brusque opening of curtains. Makoto was drowned by the sudden sunlight and writhed away. About to open his eyes Makoto stopped dead. He received no mercy as he awoke knowing where he was without a second of confusion; life wasn't that fair. He didn't even think it was a dream - Makoto wasn't so vain or so stupid to think he could imagine anything so beautiful or so heartbreaking. But still Makoto refused to open his eyes, he didn't realise he'd been holding his breath until the man (who must've opened the curtains) shook him, hard. 

"You'll be having breakfast with Nanase-sama and the other men today."

Makoto realised he was hungry, he had not eaten since the previous morning and that little food had been thrown up. Makoto was surprised to hear that Nanase ate with the others, he'd assumed him to eat alone, maybe a choice few, in a grand and proper dining hall. 

 

Makoto was led into the warehouse area, he looked around a bit more; it was a large grey room and the walls were covered in grime. For the meal an extremely long table had been pulled into the middle and about thirty men were sitting and eating, Makoto could see a couple empty spaces but not many. He was guided towards a chair near the head of the table where there were three seats, occupied by Nanase in the middle, Rin on the right and someone Makoto did not know on the left. On Rin's right sat Yamazaki and Makoto sat opposite him but one seat along; he was three seats away from the end and four from Nanase. Yamazaki paused for a moment before continuing to talk avidly to Rin. Rin had been listening save frequent glances at Nanase but now his eyes narrowed into slits as he saw Makoto. Yamazaki, being a sensible man, knew there was no point continuing so was silent too. The silence created a tense bubble around this end of the table that made the surrounding babble of chatter seem distant. Nanase had not looked up, focused on his breakfast of, fish. Slowly, he brought a morsel to his mouth swallowed it (closing his eyes momentarily), picked up a napkin, wiped his mouth and finally looked at Makoto. Once again Makoto experienced the surreal version of life where there was no time. Just Nanase and himself. "Ah, Makoto, are you hungry?"

Now here Makoto had a dilemma; e did not want to look eager or desperate but he wasn't stupid enough to refuse. Suddenly a wave of tiredness swept over him - oh how hard it must be to be in constant fear like this everyday. Makoto cleared his throat and said normally (albeit a little croakily), "ah yes." Then Makoto sat down forcing a small laugh, struggling not to collapse into it. 

The surrounding people looked surprised by his aloofness, especially from this 'puppy,' but where Rin and the others looked taken aback, Nanase looked impressed. He nodded, "well, help yourself."

Makoto looked around at the nearly empty bowls of bacon and boxes of cereals that were simply mouthwatering to Makoto at this moment. But Makoto did not hastily grab whatever was in front of him, he took a moment to decide what he wanted (unfortunately his options were hugely limited to what he could reach himself, he was not going to ask the surrounding criminals for help). He was about to reach towards some random cereal when Nanase spoke: "would you like some mackerel. It's very good for you." 

Makoto was more than surprised and he had no idea how to respond; luckily he was saved by Yamazaki, "not if that's all you eat." He spoke gruffly but there was no real bite to his words. 

At this a laugh rose from all interested parties, all except Makoto and Rin, who was glaring intently at Makoto. But soon the joke was over and eyes were drawn to Makoto and the bowl of half a mackerel still on offer in Haru's outstretched hand. "Oh, thank you Nanase-san." Makoto said and grinned at him, makoto felt it was weak and stupid but these people didn't know him, didn't care so it worked well enough

Well it worked if Rin's glower was a good thing. "So," Rin spoke in mock interest, "what did you have for breakfast yesterday?"

Makoto put on a smile, "oh not much, just cereal really. Nothing compared to this," he laughed lightly. 

Unfazed, Rin continued, "yeah not much, must have been in a hurry to get out. We've been tracking you a while, you're a popular little puppy; I hope we didn't ruin your plans too much." 

If Makoto was any other person he'd have glowered but it made his face look out of proportion; but in this case it was a good thing, Makoto knew what Rin wanted and he also knew that all he could really do was smile. "Not really! I just try to be and nice and helpful to everyone." 

Rin scowled but did not look away; Makoto held back the shudder - those red eyes were like a pool of blood, drying and cracking at the edges. "Yes and you'll be very helpful to us," Yamazaki spoke suddenly, breaking the two up. 

Nanase stood up suddenly, "breakfast is now over. Everyone. Off to work. Now." 

For someone so bewitching to look at he was a plain public speaker Makoto could not help but note. Still with little noise or opposition everyone stood and began to bustle out the room, leaving their dishes at the table, though a couple men took handfuls of their food away. Even Rin stood up without a word or look at either Nanase or Makoto, instead he began walking and talking to Yamazaki, leaning in and out excitedly as he spoke passionately, Yamazaki nodding, listening intently but without the noise. Nanase bad not looked up from his food, he knew everyone would go, his confidence was overwhelming and even inspiring, or was it just routine? Oh things are easy for the beautiful Makoto thought wistfully. Now there was only Nanase and Makoto left at the table.


End file.
